whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140921211615
Name of the band: My Chemical Romance (I'll do them first because when I copied it they were being used) 2. How long have you been a listener? Since 2007 3. Tell how you discovered them in 5 words or less. (gonna have to be vague): My mom 4. What country are they from? United States 5. What language do they sing in? English 6. Do you know how they became famous? They all knew each other and Gerard was on a train or bus I think doing something with his artist career when 9/11 happened, and he was like, "What am I doing with my life?", so then they started the band. They, with the help of some friends, got signed by Eyeball Records and put put their first album. 7. What year did the band form? 2001 8. Who makes up the band? Gerad Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, and Ray Toro were the members when they broke up 9. Ever been to one of their shows? NO... 10. What was the first and last CD they put out? I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love and Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, unless you count Conventional Weapons as an album 11. Do they have any DVDs released, if so do you own any of them? Life on the Murder Scene, The Black Parade is Dead!, and ¡Venganza! and no D': 12. Is this band a mainstream band? Not unless you count the short time in 2006 or 2007 when a lot of people knew their song "Welcome to the Black Parade" 13. Ever seen one of their videos on mtv/vh1/Fuse? No 14. How many CDs of theirs do you own? All of them 15. Do you own any of their singles? Technically 16. Do you have any band t-shirts for them? 3. One of them is the cover of The Black Parade, one that says "I am not afraid to walk this world alone" from "Famous Last Words," and one that says "I'm not okay" in white with blood splatters in the letters, they're all black. 17. Name 5 of their songs that you can think of off the top of your head (doesn't matter if you like it or not): "Famous Last Words," "Helena," "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville," "S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W," "Thank You For the Venom" 18. What is your favorite song by them? "This is How I Disappear" 19. Favorite CD of theirs? Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge 20. How much would you be willing to pay to see them live? All the money in the world 21. Who's your favorite member of the band? Don't have one 22. What instruments do they play? Ray and Frank played guitar, Gerard sang, and Mikey played bass 23. Do any of your friends listen to this band as well? I don't have friends, but I do know these 2 girls who I talk to about bands sometimes and they like them 24. What clothing style do they wear? Bullets Era: Casual clothes. Revenge Era: Black dressy clothes, and if something has to be another color it's red or white For example, Gerard had his signature black skinny jeans, black button down, and red tie. Black Parade Era: Their Black Parade uniforms, consisting of black pants and a military-style black jacket. Danger Days Era: If they weren't in the Killjoy costumes, they wore bright, casual clothes. 25. Post a photo? http://mcrrevengeerarp.tumblr.com/ 26. Do your parents like this band? Yes 27. Can you name all the songs that are on one of their CDs? Pfft, easy "Helena" "Give 'Em H*ll, Kid" "To The End" "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison" "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" "The Ghost of You" "The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You" "It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a F***ing Deathwish" "Cemetery Drive" "I Never Told You What I Do For a Living" 28. What other bands do you like that sound like this one? Depends on what you think sound like them 29. Is their CD in your CD player right now? I think so? 30. Do you have their music on your ipod/zune/whatever? Yes 31. Do you have anything autographed by them? HA I wish 32. Least favorite song by them? I don't have one but my mom's is "Teenagers" 33. Last time you listened to them? One song ago 34. Ever been in a mosh pit at one of their shows? THAT WOULD BE THE COOLEST THING EVER but no 35. Were they more famous when you started listening to them, or are they more famous now? They were at their peak of fame when I started listening to them 36. What's a song of theirs you can listen to on repeat without getting bored? All of them 37. Are you listening to them now? No but I was literally like 5 seconds ago 38. On a scale of 1-10 rate your knowledge of the band. 8.5 39. Ever wrote about them for a school paper? No, the opportunity hasn't come yet 40. What color are the main singer's eyes? Hazel ftw 41. How many band members are there in the band? None >:( 42. Can you name them all and what they play? Gerard Way: Vocals Mikey Way: Bass Frank Iero: Guitar Ray Toro: Guitar 43. What genre is their music? Alternative, pop-punk, emo (THE GENRE), post-hardcore 44. If I went to a CD store, would I be able to find their CD? If you go to an ACTUALLY CD store, you can find almost any band so yes. 45. Where do you buy most of their band merch? Hot Topic 46. Did anyone get you into this band? Who? My mom because she was obsessed with them in like 2007 47. Do you own any movies with their music featured in it? No 48. If this band broke up, would you cry? -Twitch- Considering -Twitch- they're already broken up -Twitch- and I cry -Twitch- about it d- -Twitch- daily, yes -Twitch- 49. Second fave band next to this one? This is my 4th favorite so Panic! at the Disco and The All-American Rejects 50. How much has this band influenced you? I could go on about this all day, but I'll just leave it at this: They raised me and taught me everything I know. xxMadixx "I know it's tough, but please don't give up."